


After All This Time

by ImSlowlyDyingFromMyOwnStupidity



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Cybertron, Drift/Ratchet (Mentioned) - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Post-War, Short, Transformers - Freeform, unestablished relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23551210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImSlowlyDyingFromMyOwnStupidity/pseuds/ImSlowlyDyingFromMyOwnStupidity
Summary: “You still like me! After all these years!”
Relationships: Drift | Deadlock/Hot Rod, Drift | Deadlock/Rodimus | Rodimus Prime
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	After All This Time

“If I hadn’t done it, I wouldn’t be where I am today.” Rodimus mumbled softly, staring up at one of Cybertrons two moon. His legs dangled off of a cliff, an ocean of un-purified expanding out in front of him.

“And where exactly is that?” Drift questioned, looking down at Rodimus from where he was standing behind him. He caught the glimmer in the Primes eyes.

“With you.” Rodimus smiled softly, turning his head to look at Drift. The moonlight illuminated his face, making his optics sparkle.

Drift stared at him, studying his features. Then he smiled back, “did you just _flirt_ with me?” He watched as Rodimus’ expression turned from sincere to completely flustered in a matter of seconds. The swordsman smirked, “you still like me! After all these years!”

Rodimus huffed softly, whipping his head around so Drift couldn’t see his face. “How could I not? You’re _gorgeous_! And really sweet, and you have the best personality in the world! You’re perfe—“ The Prime cut himself off, his breath hitching. He groaned softly, hanging his head, still shielding it from Drifts view. “Im sorry.”

Drift smirk was gone as he stared at Rodimus’ back. He tilted his head in curiosity, a soft smile dancing on his lips. “It’s fine, Rodimus.” He slowly start down next to the Prime. “You’re pretty cute, too.” Drift playfully shoved Rodimus’ arm and grinned. “But you’re personality _stinks_.” 

Rodimus scoffed and couldn’t help but smile. He tilted his head up and gently shoved Drift as payback. “Gee, _thanks_.” He said sarcastically, rolling his optics. He tilting his head back to look at the moon again, pulling his legs up, crossing them, and folding his servos in his lap. “I’m serious, though.” He mumbled, blinking slowly. He didn’t meet Drifts gaze. “I _like_ you.” He paused, gulping nervously and twirling his thumbs around each other. “A _lot_.” He sighed softly, “I know I was a bit of a... _mess_ , when I told you that the first time. You had that... thing with Ratchet going an’ leaving the Lost Light and all. I just think I’ve grown. I’m different than a was before, I guess.” He shrugged his shoulders, curling up a bit as a wisp of cold breeze passed by. 

Drift fell silent again. Primus, how long ago had that been, when Rodimus had told Drift that he liked him? A few years? Five? He’d lost track. That had been when Drift was leaving the ship. Slag timing, if Drift said so himself. Right after he had met Ratchet, too. But, that relationship hadn’t worked out. Sure, he and Ratchet were still friends, but they wanted different things. Ratchet wanted to settle, but not have sparklings. Drift, on the other hand, had wanted to travel and maybe have a sparkling on the journey. And now here he was, sitting under the moonlight with Rodimus, on Cybertron.

“...ift? _Drift_!” The swordsman snapped out of his thoughts, helm whipping up. He was met with worried, startling blue optics almost right in front of his face. “You okay? You had a blank look on your face and you were staring at nothing. Did I say something wrong?” He pulled his head back a bit. “Oh, my Primus, I’m sorr—“

“ _Rodimus_!” Drift barked, making Rodimus jump. “Shut up for a second.” He cracked a smile, laughing a bit. “You talk to much. And don’t say sorry, you’ve got nothing to apologize about.”

“Sorr—“ Rodimus stopped himself, biting his lip. He mumbled another small sorry under his breath, grinning slightly. That got him a playful glare from Drift and and small whack on the shoulder, which he just laughed at. 

“Did I say something wrong, though?” The Prime hummed, casting the swordsman another worried look.

Drift shook his head, smiling, “no, you dope. I was just thinking.” He chuckled a bit, watching Rodimus’ expression flip again into one of curiosity.

“Oh. What about?” The former captain asked slowly, cautiously, tilting his head at the other mech.

Drift rolled his optics, pulling his legs up and gently kicking Rodimus in the thigh with the top of his pede. “ _You,_ silly.” He snickered, laying back on the ground. He closed his optics, sighing softly. 

It was comfortable silence again, for another few minutes. Only the occasional creak of joints and pistons moving when one of them shifted. 

Then, Rodimus voice was echoing through the still air. “Drift?”

“Hm?”

“ _Can I kiss you_?”


End file.
